Valetine's Day fic
by MhiaFujioka
Summary: TamakixHaruhi fluff fanfic for Valentine's Day Review please. Not meant to be anything extremly good.


Haruhi sat on a couch next to Tamaki in the host club room. Kyouya had called a meeting after school. Tamaki looked tired and more pale than usual. She thought Valentine's Day would make him happy and exstatic. He was just sitting on the couch resting his head on one hand. He looked as if he hadn't slept in 3 weeks.

Haruhi started to worry. She put a hand on his back which made him slowly turn to her. His eyes were almost closed, but he opened them a bit to look at her.

"What's wrong, Sempai? You look like you haven't slept in 3 weeks."

"That's because I haven't."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. I promise you'll know in the next couple of hours."

He smiled and fidgeted so he could rest his eyes. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping._ Haruhi thought.

He began to drift into a sleep as Kyouya began to speak. Haruhi was listening to Kyouya. Then she felt something lightly hit her shoulder. She looked and saw Tamaki's head resting on her. _Aw._ She thought.

She let him rest there until the meeting had finished, occasionally looking at him. She didn't blame herself for being in love with him. Sometimes she wondered how she could have fallen for him, though.

She nudged him a little bit by moving her shoulder. He didn't wake up. She stroked hair out of his face, and then she lightly slapped his cheek a couple of times.

"Is he dead?" Haruhi said aloud. Everyone turned to look at the sleeping Tamaki.

Haruhi just sighed and sat there. _I guess I can wait until he wakes up…..Such a bother sometimes._

As the hosts began to leave, the only people in the room were Haruhi, Tamaki, Hani, and Mori.

"Aren't you guys going to go home?"

"No." Hani said, "We'll stay until Tama-Chan wakes up!"

Haruhi smiled. At least she would have some company that wasn't asleep on her shoulder.

"You know," Mori began, "He's sleeping like that because he's been writing you a song on the piano for the past 3 weeks."

Haruhi gasped. "R-Really….?"

"Yeah! Tama-Chan really cares about you! He's been going to bed at about 3 every morning and waking up at 6 during the 3 weeks he spent writing it!" Hani smiled.

"B-But……"

"He's going to play it for you today I think." Mori said with no emotion.

"That's……. So nice……" Haruhi was still stunned at what Tamaki had done.

"Huh?" Tamaki began to awaken. "Oh! Haruhi! Did I fall asleep on you? I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. You didn't bother me that much."

"Where's everyone else?"

"You slept as the meeting started. It's ended now." Mori said.

"Oh! Mori! Hani!"

Hani smiled, "Hi, Tama-Chan! Aren't you going to play the piano for Haruhi?"

He blushed a bit, "Oh yeah….!"

He took her hand and led her into another room. Hani and Mori followed.

The room had a couch and a huge grand piano. It looked as if it were only decorated for that one occasion.

Tamaki walked over to the piano and pulled out about 6 sheets of paper from his pocket. He sat down in the chair. Haruhi and Hani sat on the couch with Mori leaning on the back of it.

He began to play. At first it sounded sweet, and sincere. Then it started to sound a little bit cheeky, as if the song was describing all of Haruhi's many personalities. It began to pick up a little bit of power and sound during the middle of the song. Then it eased down to a romantic melody. Haruhi's heart was beating incredibly fast as he finished the song. It had described everything about her. How she could be sweet, cheeky, angry, cute, and beautiful. As Tamaki stood up to bow, Haruhi ran over and hugged him.

His face turned incredibly red and he hugged her back.

With her face buried in Tamaki's chest, she said, "Thank you. That was amazing. It was the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me. I can't believe you stayed up every night so late writing that for me."

Tamaki smiled.

Hani clapped, "Yay!" Mori just repeatedly said, "Yeah. Yeah. Yay."

Tamaki broke away from Haruhi slowly and gave her the sheets of music. He bowed and said, "For you, my princess."

Haruhi blushed and carefully took the papers. She held them to her heart and smiled at Tamaki.

The end. :] Happy Valentine's Day…… That was meant to be short and pointless. Lol.


End file.
